TORMENTO DE LUNA
by SIGMA KINOWA
Summary: Los rayos de la luna pueden dar paz, tranquilidad, incluso romanticismo... Y HORROR... ¿como sobrevivir a eso?


** TORMENTO DE LUNA **

Con la velocidad fatal con la que solo una alucinación podría hacerlo, la tierra ha empezado a temblar, el aire ha comenzado a faltarnos y ese maldito zumbido no sale de mi cabeza, y por lo visto tampoco de la atormentada cabeza de mis hermanos.

Todos nos revolcamos asfixiados y adoloridos, buscando la manera de escapar de este sufrimiento, mirando con horror que la Luna no luce blanca y natural como es habitual, es como una cara, un rostro de mujer, una mujer que al inicio era infinitamente hermosa, tanto que nos llamó la atención, pero que al irse deformando poco a poco ha ido causando dolor a quien se exhibe ante sus rayos lunares.

Revolcándonos en el suelo miramos como la gente que esta dentro de sus casa no hace nada por los que estamos afuera, solo cierran sus cortinas pretendiendo que absolutamente nada ocurre.

Raphael, iracundo, hace el esfuerzo por levantarse y, mientras grita con toda sus fuerzas y hace un desplante en el piso, encuentra la solución al caer por distracción en una alcantarilla...

¡¡Tontos de nosotros!! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurría?, la alcantarilla, lugar de guarda y protección, nuestro hogar... ahí abajo, descansamos del terrible trauma que sufrimos en la superficie... nos miramos unos a otros penando ante lo ocurrido... ya que debido a la exposición de los rayos de Luna malévolos comenzaba a cuartearse nuestra piel mientras veíamos que el rostro de la luna comenzaba a marcare en si unas gruesas y horripilantes venas que se tornaban azules poco a poco.

Ya tranquilos, escucho el susurro de Donatello: -Hoy debía ser luna nueva, y ante la caída de la noche apareció Luna Llena... no encuentro una razón lógica para ello, tampoco para que en la luna apareciera ese rostro, y mucho menos una razón para sufrir lo que sufrimos.

Todos callamos aturdidos hasta que Leo con expresión descontrolada reclama: -¡Razones!... las razones son lo de menos... ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Date cuenta! ¡Nuestro enemigo es la Luna! ¡¡LA LUNA!! ¿Por qué no piensas mejor cómo acabar con la Luna?

Donnie luce molesto, y como en cualquier momento de tensión Raphael aporta un granito de arena a la discusión: - ¡Cállate Leo! Al menos él quiere pensar algo, pero yo opino que debemos actuar, y rápido, o nos vamos a...

Él no terminaba de hablar cuando un sonido de explosión nos distrajo... casi por impulso subí a la superficie, donde vi en el cielo la bella cara de la mujer de la Luna, ahora tranquila... no llorando como al principio, con una pequeña sonrisa, y acto seguido, la Luna se desvaneció.

Alrededor, todos los cristales expuestos a la macabra luz, habían estallado y asesinado a la gente dentro de sus casas, y por los suelos se exhibían prendas de ropa bañadas en sangre, cubriendo esqueletos, algunas vísceras y lo que me atrevería a decir, pedazos de piel y cabellos, todo regado como si de repente hubieran estallado.

Mis hermanos suben intrigados por que no he dicho ni una palabra y al ver la escena enmudecen tal y como yo lo hice, palidecen y cierran lentamente los ojos como esperando que todo sea una pesadilla pero con el pesar de saber bien que no es así.

Yo los miro al tiempo que digo en voz baja: - En alguna ocasión he visto ese rostro... solo recuerdo que vi a esa mujer pasar a mi lado... con una profunda expresión de tristeza en el rostro, como si muriera en vida.

Ninguno me sostiene la mirada, y creo que ninguno me escucho concientemente, y temblando entramos de nuevo en la alcantarilla, todo es silencio, y cada uno parece pensar con frialdad lo que pretenden hacer, después, llega la inevitable discusión:

- Debemos hacer algo, y rápido, lo que sea será útil.- escucho decir a Raph al tiempo que da otro de sus potentes desplantes, parece que quiere decir algo más pero Donnie interrumpe:- ¿Cómo podríamos Hacer Algo si no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos? Necesitamos encontrar la razón de este fenómeno.

Leo palidece y reprocha de nuevo: -No vamos a actuar sin pensar, y mucho menos vamos a atormentarnos por el porqué de todo esto, vamos a buscar la manera más eficaz de arreglar el asunto y punto.

Pasan las horas y cada uno defiende su postura, yo prefiero callar e ignorarlos lo mas posible, por mi parte no considero prudente actuar sin pensar, sin saber que hacer... ni buscarle la lógica a un evento sobrenatural, por que tal lógica no existe... y de hecho, ni siquiera creo que podamos o debamos hacer algo al respecto... por que esta fuera de nuestro alcance.

Varias veces me han pedido mi opinión, pero he callado por que no estoy a favor de ninguno... yo mas bien quisiera saber si algo le ocurre a esa hermosa dama.

Harto de ese ambiente de gritos sin previo aviso salgo de la alcantarilla y corro con todas mis fuerzas... mis hermanos me han seguido preocupados, cada vez que me preguntan a dónde voy respondo "A dónde mis corazonadas me lleven" aunque solo Raphael apoya eso.

Al salir de la ciudad, descubrimos que solo ahí ocurrió "aquello", por que todas las demás personas que vemos se encuentran vivas, sanas y salvas.

Recorremos 4 ciudades, y todas están normales... excepto en la que estamos ahora... la quinta ciudad, solo hay vidrios rotos, ropas ensangrentadas y lejos, muy lejos, me pareció ver una mano entera... mis hermanos están tan horrorizados como yo, pero devoramos nuestro miedo y seguimos adelante.

Tres ciudades más adelante, aún sin que la noche nos alcance, vemos la luna llena, clara, bella... y el terror nos consume... más aún por que esta no en sí una ciudad... es un pueblito, un pueblo que carece de alcantarillado.

En poco tiempo nuestras piernas tiemblan junto con la Tierra y hemos terminado en el suelo, junto con todos los pueblerinos que por ahí pasaban justamente como aquella vez... la gente de sus casas al verlo deciden esconderse asustados.

De nuevo ha aparecido el bello rostro llorando, con sus enormes ojos color violeta azulado adornados por aquel embelesador manto de rizadas pestañas, sobre esos ojos increíbles caen mágicos rizos entre pelirrojos y castaños que rozan con dulzura sus labios carmesí que combinan a la perfección con su pequeña naricita, sus mejillas rosadas y esa piel color de Luna.

Bajo la mirada al suelo algo apenado... ¡Qué exageración la mía!, al ver de nuevo el cielo sufro, por que aquel fino rostro se estira horizontalmente poco a poco, y a la par el aire comienza a faltarnos, nuestras cabezas zumban por dentro, quizá a causa de la presión... la tierra se convulsiona con mas fuerza...mientras todos nosotros, víctimas de semejante tormento volvemos a retorcernos con un increíble dolor.

Raphael grita como loco, sus gritos son más desgarradores que la misma Luna, es el único que ha hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse, golpea el suelo con fuerza por el coraje que le da.

Por fin se pone de pie, en ese instante se estira mas la cara de la Luna, luce tan deforme que no le queda un ápice de belleza, y nuestras pobres pieles se cuartean horriblemente, mientras que las pieles humanas comienzan a sangrar... el dolor se ha incrementado y yo casi no tengo aliento para vivir... mi pobre hermano cae de nuevo y se retuerce desesperado.

A la Luna de nuevo comienzan a marcársele gruesas venas azules que parece quieren salirse de su rostro, y nuestra verde piel comienza a liberar finos riachuelos de color escarlata, pero peor es ver la desfiguración indescriptible que la pobre gente ha sufrido... cierro los ojos y libero un fuerte suspiro de dolor, lástima y miedo... acompañado por un ápice de emoción.

Casi sin poder soportar el dolor, Raph se incorpora de nuevo y, desesperado consigue abrir una casa, la gente opone resistencia, pero él pierde la cordura y los golpea y sin el menor miramiento los avienta a la calle donde se desangran a tal velocidad que pierden la vida.

Raph entra suspirando de tranquilidad a la casa, y con dificultad Leo y Don lo siguen, esperanzados en poder salvarse... Leonardo queriendo ser un héroe se incorpora y lanza su katana hacia la Luna... pero en ese momento se deforma aun más ese rostro y Leo no puede más que caer rendido de nuevo.

Don se arrastró lo mas rápido que pudo, y llego a la casa, se escondió bajo una mesa con Raph y se cubrieron con un mantel, mientras que Leo sufrió aquella nueva desfigura de la Luna... y con horror vi como su piel perdía todo indicio de verdor, quedando vulgares músculos descubiertos sin el menor dejo de piel que le cubriese.

Las azules venas de la Luna parecieron salir de aquel rostro salvaje, escalofriante con tan semejante estiramiento que la hacía lucir tan embarrada que no se podía distinguir mas figura que aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre por el esfuerzo y quizá el coraje...

Poco a poco se iba perdiendo todo indicio de llanto y por tal presión vi morir a casi toda la gente, entre ellos Leo... sus desprotegidos músculos se embarraban en el suelo como simple carne de mercado... o peor... vi con tristeza sus ojos rodar por el suelo y su bandana resbalar suavemente al no tener un cuerpo que la mantuviera sujeta.

Mi piel ha caído casi por completo, pero no hago ni el menor esfuerzo por protegerme... quiero ver como mata la Luna, aunque me muera por esa simple curiosidad... mis hermanos están a salvo... creyendo que yo también morí.

Observo expectante aquél evento de dolor y muerte, y pareciere que la Luna lo sabe... no pude evitar sentirme privilegiado al ver que cuando el rostro malévolo estalló repentinamente y con él hizo estallar todos los cuerpos presentes, vivos y muertos, me dejó vivir a mi... yo no estallé... es mas, recuperé mi piel, mi aire... precioso y añorado aire y dejé de sentir dolor, al tiempo que observaba con sentimiento una bandana que en su momento fue azul, tirada en el piso sin dueño, sin mayor compañía que un impresionante charco de sangre.

Volvió a se tan bella, y nuevamente pude ver su dulce sonrisita satisfecha... supongo que mucho le gusta matar... y tras dejar su suave expresión unos minutos en el aire y desaparece... enloquezco... simplemente corro gritando cosas sin sentido, dándome cuenta de que mis hermanos, también regenerados me siguen... furiosos y tristes por la muerte de Leo, pero algo tranquilos al verme vivir.

Reconozco que me duele, pero me importa más, mucho mas, seguir mis corazonadas, aún a sabiendas de que podrían ser inútiles.

Por fin anochece, y mis hermanos y yo decidimos descansar en una ciudad vecina... acogidos por una maravillosa alcantarilla, ahí Don se llena de planes y Raph entrena su fuerza... por mi parte yo solo descanso.

Pasamos muchos días así, ellos en lo suyo, y yo en lo mío... ellos tratando de averiguar como solucionarlo, y yo sin hacer nada mas que pensar en la belleza de aquél fenómeno asesino... y así he subido eventualmente al ver el cielo nocturno.

Hoy hay Luna creciente... Luna normal, casi tan grande como una romántica luna llena... por si sola es hermosa, pero una inquietud dentro de mí desea volver a ver ese espectáculo aterrador con su invariable clímax de belleza con una final desaparición.

¡Por fin! Luna llena, mis hermanos siguen escondidos, pero yo espero que algo suceda afuera... de alguna manera se que hoy volveré a sentir el horror de ese amado castigo... corro de nuevo, avanzo dos ciudades enteras, Raphael se dio cuenta... me siguió... pero lo detuve diciendo: - No vengas... buscaré a la Luna, si me acompañas morirás.

Él me pidió que no la buscara, se detuvo... y mientras me pedía que no intentara ese aparente suicidio yo seguí corriendo hasta que de su voz no quedó ni un susurro... lo deje atrás, supongo que al menos estará a salvo.

Corro hasta CASI llegar a la ciudad vecina, pero el suelo me atrae hacia si, caigo y no me puedo levantar, no se por que... no se siente como cuando el tormentoso fenómeno se presenta...

Me arrastro hacia atrás un rato, y cuando por fin consigo ponerme de pie a toda prisa visito la propiedad pasada para ver con horror una bandana roja tirada en el suelo sobre un inmenso charco de sangre... y, unos metros adelante, los adminículos de pelea de mi hermano Raphael, como mudos testigos de la muerte de el único ser que me quiso apoyar y proteger a pesar de mi estupidez...

Regreso a la alcantarilla donde se encuentra Donatello... le muestro la bandana de Raph y le suplico que se quede allí... que desista de intentar algo contra la Luna al tiempo que le digo con tristeza: - Yo me voy... espérame – cierro los ojos con sentimiento y tras un suspiro continúo – si no muero, volveré por ti...para que recuperemos nuestra vidas "normales".

Don trata de seguirme... pero se lo impido... tras un triste suspiro me despido y corro de nuevo sin dirección real... día y noche, sin que me importe ser visto por la gente, ya que después de tantas muertes sobrenaturales dudo que una tortuga gigante cause una gran sensación.

Tras varios días llego a una ciudad sencilla y muy bonita, tranquila y silenciosa, mi intuición me dice que debo esperar algo… si… mi intuición no falla, sé que veré lo que sea que necesite ver.

Una semana ha transcurrido: silenciosa, común; he vivido en la alcantarilla todo este tiempo, emergiendo a medianoche a ver si la luna se asoma de entre las estrellas… pero no. Hoy al amanecer veo a una bellísima mujer, ¡Es ella!, su rostro es el que aparece en la luna…

Como no la quiero asustar solo la veo desde las alcantarillas… camina a lo largo de la ciudad, la gente es amable y la saluda, ella cambia su triste expresión por una semisonrisa, en realidad no muy alegre.

Mientras avanza yo la persigo subterráneamente, y en la ciudad vecina veo como pasa desapercibidamente, es una ciudad grande, ruidosa, y la gente ocupada. A las afueras de la gran ciudad ella llora amargamente y se desvanece en el aire desesperada como si no quisiera que ocurriera… yo regreso a toda velocidad a aquella "cuna de despotismo" y espero el anochecer, que según sé debe ser luna nueva.

Pasaron varias horas sin ninguna novedad, pero al fin apareció el rostro que llora, se estira, deforma, explota, mata y sonríe para hacer su acostumbrado "espectáculo".

Yo me siento a mirar la luna y a sentir ese ya familiar dolor tormentoso, mientras una extraña sensación de satisfacción me hace sonreír… ya que creo que voy descubriendo lo que ocurre…

Mucha gente se refugia en las coladeras y veo con horror que al estallar la luna, brinca la sangre de las alcantarillas dándome a entender que su poder ha llegado hasta allí, cada casa, departamento y vehículo alberga seres destruidos y muertos… solo rastros de oscura sangre y ropa ahora sin uso.

Regreso al pueblo bonito de gente sencilla, y descubro el mismo horrible escenario y solo permanecen con vida las 6 personas que se dignaron en sostener pequeña conversación con ella… un horrible escalofrío me recorre y trato de regresar a donde esta Don, pero un presentimiento me dice que no debo hacerlo.

Al fin llego solo para ver su arma y su bandana… estoy solo, muy solo… rompo en feroz llanto durante horas y camino a la ciudad de inicio… varias veces he visto las ciudades y pueblos destruidos, y donde aun había gente veo a la luna aparecer para acabar con ellos.

Estoy furioso, no descansaré hasta poder reclamarle por su maldad… antes pensaba que sus motivos tendría, y yo quería conocerlos para salvar a mis hermanos… es tarde. Ahora creo que solo es el gusto de matar.

Kilómetros adelante, en un pueblo cercano a una playa, justo donde la vi por primera vez, antes, mucho antes de que comenzara a matar, me senté en una gran roca con vista al mar a esperarla.

Aquí también todo es sangre que se filtra en la tierra para dejar en la superficie solo prendas de vestir manchadas y solitarias que ruedan con el fuerte viento de este pueblo fantasma.

Tras demasiados días de espera la veo pasar, corro hacia ella y enmudezco… quiero reclamarle pero su expresión profundamente triste me lo impide. No puedo hacerle daño. Levanto la mano en señal de saludo, ella sonríe con la dulzura que solo tiene cuando acaba de matar.

Da un leve suspiro y me abraza al tiempo que me dice: -¡Por fin me encontraste! Podríamos nunca más volver a estar solos… podríamos vivir aquí donde nadie se horrorice de tu forma y donde yo no conozca la soledad y la indiferencia por que tendré toda tu atención.

Yo la miro extrañado y digo en baja voz: -No nos conocemos… ¿O si?- ella sonríe feliz y responde: -Cada vez que se destruye una ciudad tú me miras atento y alegre… me prestas atención a mí en vez de fijarte e tu vida que se escapa… tú no me tratas con indiferencia, eso es lo que busco por el mundo… dejar esta soledad con la que nací.

Le reprocho su maldad y su aparente sed de sangre con el coraje que me produce haber perdido a mis hermanos, ella no se ha alterado, pero cuando le doy la espalda comienza a llorar y me parte el corazón, no volteo a verla pero tampoco me voy… en parte también por el miedo que me da… si se enoja me puede despedazar en segundos…

-Perdóname- me dice débilmente y continua- no soy mala, solo soy estúpida y desesperada…y un poquito loca… pero por sobre todas las cosas, soy muy depresiva, nada me duele mas que estar sola, ver pasar a todo el mundo y darme cuenta de que a nadie le importo, y saber que a nadie le importé nunca.-

Ella respira profundamente y continúa: - Un día de tantos que sentí soledad, en esta roca junto al mar, lloré hasta que la luna salió… una vieja con ropas extrañas me dijo que pidiera un deseo.

Me sentí sorprendida, le dije que no podía ayudarme, ella aseguró que sí… y dije con baja voz mi deseo al tiempo que miraba aquella luna llena: "Yo quisiera no volver a estar sola, sentir que alguien me mira y me pone atención así como muchos miramos la luna… ver que quienes se dedican a ignorar a la gente, quienes me ignoran a mi, sientan dentro de sí el dolor que siento yo con mi soledad y estallen por dentro como yo estallo de tristeza, y saber que en el mundo solo queda gente buena, agradable sutil".

Tras haber dicho mi deseo la anciana gritó: "Desde ahora vagaras pueblo por pueblo y ciudad por ciudad por cada camino hasta volver a este punto… vagarás durante el día y al caer la tristeza sobre ti, te iras con el viento y tu rostro se marcará en la luna que aparecerá en el cielo, y mientras más grande sea tu dolor, más dolor sentirán los déspotas que te lo provocaron, a cambio… mi vejez se impregnará en tu rostro por las noches y el mío quedará tan bello como el tuyo… y nada de esto cambiará hasta que alguien tenga el interés suficiente en ti como para buscarte…ENCONTRARTE, y acompañarte por la eternidad".

Ella se fue y me ha condenado a asesinar inconscientemente, cada vez que me siento triste, como vez… no es sed de sangre la mía… solo es el hechizo de una bruja loca y malvada.-

La bella doncella sonríe y por un momento parezco quedar convencido: -Me llamo Mike- le digo mientras le tiendo la mano… ella sonríe y contesta: -Yo soy Fítara.

Anochece y su piel envejece… baja la mirada y pregunta: -¿Te quedarás conmigo por la eternidad?- yo le doy a entender que si…el amanecer le devuelve su belleza que con una nueva noche desaparece, como si el hechizo aun no se terminara.

Pasamos dos días más juntos y por fin descubrí el porqué de su eterna soledad: es bellísima, si, pero es tan depresiva que deprime a todo aquel que pasa un momento a su lado…

Es de noche… su piel cada vez envejece menos… hoy prácticamente luce hermosa, ella duerme, yo finjo dormir… no la soporto mas, me desagrada tanto su depresión que por fin me voy…

En el cielo de cuarto creciente veo brillar las estrellas, Fítara envejece más y más en cada paso que avanzo para abandonarla… debo estar muy cansado, estoy mareado… bajo la mirada al suelo, y en poco tiempo caigo… en el cielo: Luna llena con rostro de bella mujer(Fítara) … su cuerpo ya no esta… se lo llevo el aire para convertirla en Luna… el dolor es inenarrable y mi piel se desintegra como nunca, con mas fuerza y rapidez… trato de huir pero a donde veo solo hay oscuridad…

"El viento silbó con tan fuerza aquella noche confundiéndose entre los lamentos de la anciana Fítara, que de rodillas lloraba su soledad, tomando entre las manos una bandana anaranjada empapada en sangre que resumía en una imagen la muerte dolorosa del único que había conseguido resolver el misterio del TORMENTO DE LUNA, Mike "


End file.
